happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishy Washy/Trivia
Trivia * This is the first and the only episode where Petunia can be seen without a flower on her forehead (not counting the goof in Kringle Feast). * This episode introduces and first explores Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder. This is, however, the only episode in which she kills herself as a result of her disorder. *This is also the only episode where a character commits suicide. It's debatable as to whether it was deliberate or not, though, since Petunia was mentally unstable at the time. **Lumpy does the same in I Get a Trick Out of You. *This is one of three TV episodes where Petunia appears but Giggles doesn't (the other two are Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love). *Nobody dies until just over five minutes into the episode (5:04 to be exact). *This is one of the few TV episodes where there are less than five characters. *Petunia might be responsible for all the deaths in this episode, since her actions led to the events that occurred in the episode. *This is the first TV episode to not feature a green character. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go, Ipso Fatso (both Disco Bear), I've Got You Under My Skin (Giggles), Chew Said a Mouthful (Nutty) and Sea What I Found (Russell). *This episode is Petunia's only starring role in the TV Series. *The entirety of this episode takes place indoors. It's the only TV episode with this distinction. *If one listens closely when Lumpy tries to remove the glove from Petunia's mouth via a dirty plunger you can hear her in a muffled scream "What are you doing?!" *This is the first episode of the TV series where nobody survives. *The scream Petunia uttered after she saw her dirty bathroom is similar to the scream she made in Cubtron Z and to the scream Giggles made in Doggone It and Swelter Skelter. Cub also used this scream, during his death in Sea What I Found. *This is a rare TV episode where there are more starring role characters than featuring or appearance role characters. *This is one of the three episodes of TV season one where Disco Bear is the first character to die, the other is As You Wish and Double Whammy Part I. *This episode has the same moral as Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. *This is the first time Petunia is depicted as mentally unstable * Just before Petunia finds the steel wool, you can clearly hear her say "Where is it?" *The scene where Petunia finds Lumpy's burned corpse has been described as one of the scariest and most disturbing moments in the show. *This episode, along with Tongue in Cheek, is considered one of the most graphic episodes in the TV series. * The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Disco Bear's injury before death. * When Petunia was scrubbing her chest with the steel wool, if one notices, she destroys her air freshener in the process. Cultural References *The title of this episode is named for the phrase "wishy washy", which is another way of describing someone who is weak-willed. *The title card is same is "The Fairly OddParents". Superlatives *Petunia's death is similar to Lumpy's death in Wipe Out!. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Easy For You to Sleigh and Who's to Flame? on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "Four on the Floor". Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia